Fenris and Hawke
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Hawke and Fenris have only been together for a few months. But in those short months, Hawke has conceived and they are now expecting a child together. They are happy. But it doesn't last. Fenirs/MMageHawke Platonic Anders/Hawke


A/N: AU in which male pregnancy is a common occurrence. I do not own the characters of Dragon Age.

Pairng: Fenris/Hawke

Part One

Hawke looked up from his book as Fenris walked out of the bathroom. He was humming to himself, towel hanging low on his hips, the lyrium tattoos glowing faintly against the light of the candles.

His uncle was out, his mother on a rare outing herself. Hawke had no idea where Carver was and he didn't really have a mind to care. He was alone with Fenris and yes there were in the shit hole that he had to call home, but tonight it was manageable.

The elf was either not aware of Hawke's presence, or he was and just wasn't in the mind to care. Hawke hoped it was the latter, he enjoyed seeing Fenris relaxed, paying no mind to who was around.

He set his book down and slipped out of the bed, he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled him.

Fenris chuckled. A deep soothing sound and Hawke smiled.

"Love it when you're all relaxed," he sighed.

Fenris turned to look at him. "I cannot get dressed if you keep holding on to me."

"You don't have to get dressed," Hawke replied.

"We are meeting the other's at the Hanged Man," Fenris told him. "So I do have to get dressed."

Hawke sighed dramatically and let him go, he went back to the bed and sat down leaning back on his hands. He watched Fenris pull on his clothes. He forewent the usual armor but kept his sword strapped to his back as a precaution.

"Are you going to change?" He asked looking over at the mage.

Hawke looked down at his clothes. "What's wrong with that I have on?"

"You've been wearing it for the entire weekend," Fenris pointed out. "If you're not going to bathe, you should at least change clothes."

Hawke lifted an arm and wrinkled his nose before nodding. He stood up and walked over to the dresser and grabbed some random articles of clothing before going into the bathroom and wetting a cloth in the sink before freshening.

He stripped and changed into the fresh clothing and tucked a dagger into his boots before stepping out again.

"Does this look better?" He asked putting his hands on his hips.

"You look almost human," Fenris answered.

Hawke rolled his eyes and smiled. "Such a way with words you have."

"I have learned from the best," Fenris replied with a playful smirk.

Hawke led the way out of the small home and took the stairs down two by two with Fenris close on his heel. It was a cool night that evening. The sun was nearly setting as they walked to the Hanged Man.

Hawke inhaled deeply once they stepped inside. He wrinkled his nose as the smell made him a little queasy and brushed it off walking towards Varric's room.

The dwarf was already seated at the table, talking to Isabella and Anders. He took his seat next to the storyteller, Fenris sitting down next to Isabella. Aveline arrived next sitting next to Anders.

"No Carver this evening?" Varric asked.

"I think he took Merrill to the Wounded Coast," Hawke answered picking up his cup.

"Your brother and little Merrill? Doesn't he have a thing about mages? Including blood magic?" Ander's asked raising an eyebrow.

"Carver is a red blooded male, and Merrill is a girl with a pretty face and a nice pair of tits, I think Carver's willing to look over the blood magic," Isabella replied shuffling the cards.

"And it's not that Carver has a problem with mages," Hawke added. "He has a problem with everything."

"That's also true," Aveline replied.

"I am not drunk enough for a conversation about Carver," Anders said. "How about I get us some more drinks?"

"I'll help," Hawke replied standing up.

The two mages got up and walked down to the bar to get another round of drinks for the group.

"Is it me or does it smell worse than usual in here?" Hawke asked as they waited.

"I think it's just you," Anders answered.

"Probably so...it's like everywhere I go, it just messes with my nose you know?" Hawke said picking up one of the pitcher's a ale. "Probably nothing."

"Why don't you come by the clinic tomorrow. I'll see if I have something to help you with that," Anders told him.

"I can stop by late afternoon. I think mother's going to have me running errands for her since we have some down time," Hawke said.

They walked back to the group and set the drinks on the table before retaking his seat. They played into the long hours of the night. Aveline was the first to leave, following Anders. Hawke bid his goodnight first and ducked outside to wait for Fenris.

"One of these nights they're going to figure it out," Fenris said as they began walking back to Gamlen's. "We arrive together and then we leave with in ten minutes of each other."

"We don't need to tell anyone just yet, I like this being our secret," Hawke replied pulling him into a dark corner.

"Sneaking around behind their back's? I thought they were your friends," Fenris said bracing his hands on the walls next to Hawke's head. "Then again, if Varric got his hands on what we did in darkened rooms, found out how much you like to blush at certain things. It'd ruin the whole tough macho ferelden look wouldn't it?

"No, if Varric found out about this...whatever it is between us," Hawke started kissing the elf's jaw. "We'd never hear the end of it."

"I like my excuse better," Fenris replied running his hands down to squeeze his ass.

Hawke rolled his eyes and nudged Fenris away. "Are you heading back to Hightown?"

"Your mother is probably home by now," Fenris replied. "And you should head back too."

"I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon? Say two? We could find some quiet little hiding spot," Hawke replied. "Get away from the others for a few hours."

"Sounds...pleasant," Fenris nodded.

"Please try to contain your excitement," Hawke teased.

Fenris rolled his eyes and smiled a bit. "I will see you tomorrow Hawke. Be careful on your way home."

Hawke leaned in expectantly and Fenris huffed out a small laugh. "You are insatiable," he sighed and cupped his face giving him a soft kiss. "Will that tide you over until tomorrow?"

"Hmm barely," Hawke sighed and Fenris saw the look of longing in his eyes. "But it'll do."

"Good night Hawke," Fenris gave him another kiss before starting for Hightown.

* * *

Hawke yawned as he walked into Ander's clinic. He was tired. He hadn't slept a wink last night. He couldn't get comfortable. He was to hot, or too cold or not warm enough. Then his mother had him running all over Lowtown doing little errands for her.

He just wanted to go see Fenris. Curl up with the elf and sleep. Or not sleep. Maybe he could convince Fenris to take him outside. It was nice enough out that it'd be okay if they got blankets. Yes, he liked that idea much better. Sleep could wait.

"I thought you were going to skip out on me," Anders chuckled as Hawke walked over.

"Sorry. I just finished running errands for mother," he replied. He yawned again as he sat on one of the cots.

"Long night?" Anders asked.

"Couldn't sleep a wink," Hawke answered.

"Lie back please," Anders instructed rolling up his sleeves.

Hawke listened and stretched out on the cot. He closed his eyes feeling the familiar tingle of faint magic as Anders ran his hands over him. He was quiet. To quiet really. Hawke peeked at him through his lashes.

"Well? Everything alright?" Hawke asked.

"Hm? Oh yes...everything's fine…" Anders answered. "Hawke. Have you been...seeing anyone?"

"Me? Seeing someone?" Hawke laughed. "Good one Anders. When would I have the time to see someone?"

"Hawke, my doctor-patient confidentiality extends to my friends," Anders said sitting next to him after Hawke had sat up. "You can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone."

"Anders...what's going on?" Hawke asked. "You're making me nervous."

"You're with child Hawke," Anders answered. "I'd say at least a week and a half along."

"You're joking right?" Hawke asked. "I can't be. There's no way. What about all the fighting? I can't count how many times I've been hit in the stomach in the last two weeks on one hand."

"Children of mages are very resilient," Anders answered. "You weren't-"

"No! Maker no," Hawke interrupted knowing where Anders train of thought was heading. He sighed. "I've been...seeing Fenris…" he admitted. "For awhile now…"

"You and...Fenris?" Anders asked raising an eyebrow. "Doesn't he hate mages?"

"He doesn't hate me," Hawke answered. "It just sort of happened and...it hasn't stopped. You have to swear you won't tell anyone about this. Not even Varric. I need to talk to Fenris first."

Anders nodded and stood up. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you," Hawke stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

Hawke left the clinic and stopped by the Lowtown market to get some bread and cheese and a few meats before making his way to Fenris's mansion and slipped into the home. He found him in the courtyard practicing with the longsword Hawke had given him.

The tattoo's on his skin glowing faintly as he concentrated.

"You're late," Fenris said breaking Hawke's train of thought.

"Sorry…" he apologized. "I stopped by the market on my way here." He held up the small basket. "I thought we could take a quick trip to the Wounded Coast?"

Fenris nodded and sheathed his sword. Hawke waited while Fenris added a few more things to the basket and took one of the blankets off the bed, folding it and leading Hawke out of the mansion.

He felt suddenly nervous. Unsure of what to say to him. What to tell him. His hand instinctively went to his abdomen before he dropped it. He relaxed as Fenris took his hand once they were outside of the city limits.

"Something troubles you," Fenris mused once they had found a nice spot. It was near the water, away from prying eyes that ventured to the coast. They had their weapon's discarded but close at hand should an unfortunate Raider stumble on them.

"Just tired," Hawke lied easily.

He took off his boots and rolled his pants up to his knees digging his toes into his the sand. Fenris didn't look to convinced.

"Sam…" Fenris crossed his arms over his chest.

He rarely said his first name but when he did, he either meant he wanted the truth or they were doing much funner activities.

"I went to Anders…" Hawke sighed. "Before I came to see you. I haven't been well as of late and he offered to look me over. Make sure everything was okay...and he...found something…"

Hawke changed a glance at him and saw concern in Fenris's took a deep breath.

"I'm….carrying your child," he told him.

"You're with child?" Fenris asked.

Hawke nodded. "According to Anders almost two weeks…" he hugged his knees to his chest.

Fenris sat back on his heels. Eyes .

"I...I'm sure there's probably something we can do. Anders probably has some herbs, or a potion that I can take that will...take care of it…" Hawke added waiting for the rejection.

"No!"

Hawke was startled by the tone in Fenris's voice. Firm, but with an undertone of softness. Fenris shook his head.

"There will be no herbs, no potions of any kind intended to kill this unborn life," Fenris told him.

"Fenris...do you want this? A baby with me? They could be a mage…" Hawke looked away not wanting to show Fenris just how much the thought scared him.

He knew how the man felt about mages. Saw the way he looked at other mages. It did scare Hawke at times.

Fenris took hold of his chin gently and made him look at him. "I am not going to lie about my feelings for mages Hawke. But you...and Anders," he said his name with a hint of distaste but no true malice. "Have proven to be different and...while it will take some time for me to warm up to the idea, I will still love you and our child."

"You love me?" Hawke asked with a smile.

Fenris chuckled and nodded. "I believe that's what I said."

"I love you too…" Hawke replied leaning forward and kissing him. He pulled back feeling much better than he had when they left. "You know...I honestly expected more of an outburst than a heartfelt confession."

"Unless you've been bedding others in the time we've been together, I have no need for an outburst," Fenris pointed out. "Have you been bedding others?"

"Just you," Hawke answered. "Only you."

"Good. I'd hate to have to rip out a few hearts," Fenris growled playfully pulling Hawke into his lap. "It's difficult cleaning blood from between the grooves of my gauntlets."

Hawke laughed and kissed him. "Well then, I'm glad I've saved you the trouble."

* * *

"Sweetheart, are you alright in there?" Leandra asked knocking on the bedroom door.

"Sounds like he's coughing up a lung," Carver answered with a chuckle. "Probably from shoveling all that food in his mouth earlier."

Hawke wiped his mouth and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine mother...I'll be out in a minute," he assured her.

He grimaced feeling more bile crawling up his throat and swallowed. He took a deep breath before getting to his feet and cleaning out the chamber pot and rinsing his mouth before he stepped out.

Leandra pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "You don't feel warm. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just an upset stomach. I was just on my way to see Anders about it," he answered. After he met Fenris on the steps to Hightown.

"Be careful," she told him.

"Always am," he smiled.

He stepped outside and was surprised to see Fenris waiting at the bottom of the steps. With Aveline.

"Aveline, Fenris, what a nice surprise," he joined them at the bottom. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favor," she answered.

"A battalion of mine needs a couple reinforcements at sundermount. Think you could lend a hand?" she asked.

Hawke nodded. "No problem."

"Why not send more troops?" Fenris asked.

"If I send anymore than there won't be any here in the city," she answered. "I owe you one Hawke."

She walked away and Fenris crossed his arms over his chest looking at Hawke with a neutral expression but his eyes held his real feelings.

"By my count she owes you way more than one," he pointed out. "So do Isabela, and Merrill,Varric, Anders and Sebastian. As well as myself."

"Fenris," Hawke groaned knowing where this was heading. "We are not going to ask them for money and we are not going to tell them anything."

"If you think you can hide a pregnancy then you are clearly wrong," Fenris told him. "And we are going to tell them 'll find out sooner or later."

"...I hate how right you are…" Hawke frowned running a hand through his hair. "Let's just go to Anders first, maybe he'll give us a hand with the battalion."

Fenris squeezed his hand reassuringly as they made their way to Darktown and to Anders clinic.

"Do you have something that will help with the sickness?" Hawke asked. "I can hardly keep anything down and mother's getting suspicious."

Anders nodded and went to the back room of the clinic and returned with a few bottles. "Drink one of these each morning. You'll feel much better."

"Thanks," Hawke opened one, putting the rest in his pack and downed the liquid. It tasted oddly sweet on his tongue.

"Would you like to tag along with us to Sundermount? Aveline needs me to help out with a battalion of her's," Hawke added.

"Do you think it's wise?" Anders asked.

"So long as he stays on the edges," Fenris answered. "I think he will be alright."

"See? I got Fenris's approval. Do I have yours?" Hawke answered.

"Let me close up," Anders nodded.

The three made their way to Sundermount. Hawke was exhausted by the time the battle was finished. Thankfully none of Aveline's soldiers were seriously injured. The mercenaries that survived were being taken back to the keep and the rest were taken care of.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hawke asked seeing Anders and Fenris talking quietly between each other as they walked back to Kirkwall. Namely the Hanged Man.

"I was just giving Fenris a list of things he'll need to get for you. Nothing you need to worry about," Anders answered.

"When you two are whispering behind my back, instead of bickering, it does concern me," Hawke pointed out.

"We've entered into a truce of sorts," Fenris told him. "Stress will not be good for you and we both agree that we tend to be a main source of it. So, until the baby has been born, we shall be civil."

Hawke blinked. "You're shitting me right? You're pulling my leg."

"Stress is just as dangerous for an unborn child as fighting is," Anders told him. "The less stress you have the better for you and your child."

Hawke didn't look to convinced. Fenris walked over and wiped some blood off his forehead. "I told you," he said softly. "I'm in your debt, a truce may be small, but if it will keep the stress levels down, I'm willing to put aside my differences with Anders."

Anders cleared his throat. "As much as I do enjoy public displays of affection between couples. We are still a few hours away from Kirkwall," he reminded. "If we don't hurry it will be dark soon."

"Right," Hawke nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Fenris and they continued on to the Hanged Man.

Isabela and Varric were already there when they arrived. Drinking and talking in Varric's suite. Paper's laying on the table around them.

"Hawke, just the man we were talking about," Varric grinned as he sat down.

"Should I be worried?" Hawke asked.

He reached for one of papers and raised an eyebrow when Isabela snatched it up with a playful smirk.

"It's not finished yet," she winked. "How about a drink?"

"Oh...just water for me," he answered. "Stomach's giving me problems. Don't think alcohol will help."

Fenris sat down next to Hawke and laid his arm across the back of his chair. He tried to look more relaxed than he felt as Isabela and Varric exchanged looked before looking at them both.

"I'll explain when everyone gets here," Hawke promised. "Just...stop looking like that…"

He sipped his water, staying relatively quiet as the rest of their ragtag group filed into the room. Carver showing up a few minutes after Merrill and sitting next to her. He relaxed slightly feeling Fenris's fingers on the back of his neck stroking his hair gently.

"Right so funny story," Hawke cleared his throat. "Fenris and I are together and...I'm pregnant."

"You bastard!" Carver's outburst startled everyone out of their silence. Aveline was the first to jump up grabbing his arm to hold him back.

He broke free of her hold and stormed out of the bar. "I'll go talk to him…" Hawke stood up and followed after his brother.

"Carver," Hawke grabbed his brother's arm. "Carver just calm down."

"Calm down? Why him? He hates mages Sam. With enough venom to match a templar and you go and sleep with him and wind up pregnant? What's going to stop him from leaving huh? What happens if he leaves you? What are you going to do then?" Carver said crossing his arms over his chest. "What if he hurts you?"

"I don't have an answer for you," Hawke admitted. "I'm a bit freaked out by this to...I never thought something like this would ever actually happen to me. How many people want to be with a mage? Let alone one that can have children?...I know I don't say it often and I'm a bad older brother for it, but I need you...I need your support in this please…"

Carver's shoulder's slumped. "You know you have my support brother...That's my future niece or nephew in there."

He gave him a small smile before giving him a hug. "Gamlen's going to shit bricks when he finds out."

"Shit...I forgot about mother and Gamlen," Hawke said pulling away. "We don't have the money for this…."

"We're Hawke's, we'll think of something," Carver assured him.

"Aw look, brotherly bonding, how adorable," Isabela cooed from the doorway.

"Fuck off Isabela," Carver said walking over. "And you," he pointed at Fenris. "Hurt my brother and I'll give you something else to run from understand."

"I have no intention of hurting Hawke," Fenris did take a step back though.

Carver nodded satisfied.

"So...you're all taking it well then?" Hawke asked walking back over. "Sebastian?" He looked at the prince.

"New life is always a blessing," he smiled. "I'm happy for the both of you."

Hawke relaxed at the smile. His biggest worry, aside from Carver was how Sebastian would take it. He was a chantry brother and certain...issue's did tend to press Sebastian's buttons.

"How about a game of Wicked Grace?" Varric said holding up a deck of cards.

"Sounds great," Hawke smiled.

* * *

"Nope, can't do this," Hawke said shaking his head and turning to walk down the stairs and away from Gamlen's house.

"Hawke," Fenris stopped him. "You can do this."

"No, I can't…" Hawke shook his head.

"Mother's going to be ecstatic," Carver reminded him. "And if Gamlen's an ass I'll knock him flat on his."

"You can not hit our uncle," Hawke told him. "Promise me you won't hit out uncle."

Carver rolled his eyes. "Fine. I promise not to hit uncle."

Hawke was tempted to just push Fenris out of the way and run all the way to the Viscount's Keep. At least Aveline would let him hide in her office until she dragged him home. Or Fenris did.

"Maker give me strength," he muttered following his brother into the small house with Fenris behind him.

Leandra smiled seeing her two sons. She and their Uncle were sitting at the small table drinking tea. Well his mother was. He had no idea what Gamlen was drinking. He walked over and took the seat next to his mother folding his hands in his lap.

"Mother...uncle...you remember Fenris right?" he asked.

"The elf, yes," Gamlen glanced over at Fenris.

"Of course, thank you again for the lovely flowers," she smiled at Fenris.

"Hawke mentioned they were your favorites," Fenris replied with a polite smile.

"Fenris and I...have been in a relationship…" Hawke said. "For about a month now…"

"I bet I can guess which one of you is the girl," Gamlen chuckled.

"Drucken ass," Carver muttered under his breath.

Hawke raised an eyebrow. "Really uncle? And just who do you think the girl might be? I'll give you a hint. It's not Fenris."

He smiled as Gamlen coughed setting his cup down and sputtering a bit. He nodded satisfied and turned to his mother.

"Fenris and I have been in a relationship for the past month and...I am...having his baby…" he looked down at his hands. "I...hope I haven't disappointed you."

"Oh darling, you haven't disappointment me," Leandra smiled and pulled Hawke into a hug. "I'm going to have grandchildren. How could I be disappointed at that?"

"Well...I mean...I'm not married...Fenris is a man...It's a very long list," he smiled a bit.

"Sam, I am not disappointed in you," she told him. She took his hands. "I'm happy."

"But what about money? We can't afford another mouth to feed," he shook his head.

"Then I guess Gamlen will have to get a job," Leandra said looking at Gamlen expectantly.

"Me? Why do I have to get a job?" he frowned.

"Gamlen, you drink all of the money Hawke and Carver bring in," She pointed out. "So you will find a job and limit your alcohol intake. It won't be good to have it around Sam."

"I also have some money," Fenris said stepping forward. "I do not plan to be an absent father." He put his hand on Hawke's shoulder and squeezed gently. "And once I finish fixing up the mansion, Hawke can move in with me."

Leandra smiled and stood up. "This calls for some celebration. I'm going to make Sam's favorite for dinner."

"You don't need to do that," Hawke started to protest.

"Nonsense," Leandra shushed him. "Carver, Gamlen, I'm going to need your help carrying everything." She told them. "Fenris, you'll be staying for dinner I hope."

"I do not wish to impose," He replied.

"It's no imposition," Leandra told him. "We'll see you both when we return."

Hawke leaned his head back and looked at Fenris. "That went better than I hoped...the look on my uncle's face was priceless."

"It was amusing yes," Fenris chuckled and leaned down to kiss him.

"You know...since we are alone, for at least an hour...we could go to the bedroom," Hawke told him.

"Oh? And just what would we do in there?" Fenris asked. There was a teasing glint in his eyes.

"How about I show you," Hawke kissed him again and stood up. He pulled off his shirt as he walked backwards towards the bedroom.

Hawke sat Fenris on the bed and straddled him. He pushed him down and reached over him for the bottle of oil he kept tucked behind one of his pillows and held it in his mouth as he removed their pants and small clothes.

"Someone's eager," Fenris teased.

"I don't hear you complaining," Hawke said once he took the oil out of his mouth. He warmed it with a bit of heat magic before pouring some into his hands and stroking Fenris a few times.

"How could I?" Fenris groaned. "When I have you on top of me.

Hawke coated his fingers in the oil and bit his lip as he eased the first one inside himself. He kept his eyes trained on Fenris's. He added a second, and a third watching as the elf's eyes widened slightly when he managed to get in a fourth.

He removed his fingers after that and added more oil to be on the safe side and guided his member to his hole slowly sinking down on him.

Hawke didn't normally top, he preferred to let Fenris have his way with him. He was gentlier than he imagined. More focused, and the things he could do with his mouth. He shuddered a little and sat back a little once Fenris was fully sheathed inside of him.

"Fuck…" he took a deep breath.

Fenris stroked his sides. Hawke raised himself up slowly coming back down as he found his rhythm. He braced his hands on Fenris's chest, rocking his hips. Fenris splayed his fingers across his abdomen, watching the muscles tense and relax with each movement.

He thrust upward and Hawke moaned loudly digging his fingers into his chest. Fenris shivered feeling the tingle of magic as it mixed with the lyrium etched into his skin. He wrapped a hand around Hawke's member stroking slowly, drawing out his impending release.

Hawke clenched tightly as he came in Fenris's hand, spurring Fenris's own release. He panted and looked down at Fenris with a content smile and leaned down to kiss him.

"You should stay the night," Hawke murmured into his neck after they cleaned themselves up. They had put their clothes back on and were laying in Hawke's bed.

Fenris had his fingers splayed across Hawke's abdomen again under his shirt. He couldn't get enough of Hawke's warm skin.

"You could come stay with me," Fenris replied. "Though your mother might object...there is a hole in my ceiling…"

"And dead bodies in the corridor," Hawke chuckled. "I think it gives the place character."

"I don't think your mother's going to appreciate her grandchild growing up in a mansion with dead bodies and a hole in the ceiling," Fenris pointed out.

"You are probably right," Hawke nodded.

"Oh good you're decent," Carver said walking into the bedroom.

"Would you have knocked if we weren't?" Hawke asked starting to sit up. "We could've been having sex."

Carver just shrugged. "Well you weren't so."

Hawke covered his face with his hands. "Maker help me not to strangle my brother."

Fenris chuckled and rubbed his back.

* * *

Hawke stood up straighter and sucked in his stomach and looked in the mirror. He frowned seeing the small, hardly noticeable, swell of his abdomen. Ander's put him at a month and a half now. The baby was doing well, healthy, Hawke's initial panic about his drinking hadn't done any damage.

Everyone was taking it well. Not treating him any different. He stopped running head on into their fights standing more on the edge with Sebastian or Varric and offering cover. Aveline was keeping a close eye on him. But he didn't say anything if he happened to see a few extra guards patrolling around Gamlen's house at night.

Nor did he say anything when Varric started slipping a bag of coins into his pack when he was wasn't look. He did ask Fenris about but the warrior just denied it. Hawke was reluctant to believe him but he had told Fenris not to approach their friends about owing him and Fenris was good about listening.

"Sam? Darling?" Leandra knocked on the door and he quickly lowered his shirt as she stepped in and tried not to look guilty.

"Yes?" He cleared his throat awkwardly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fenris is waiting for you," she answered.

"Right, I'll be out in just a moment," he nodded.

He waited until she shut the door after she left and finished getting dressed and strapped his staff to his back before walking out.

"Everything alright? You were taking a while," Fenris stood up.

"I couldn't find my shoe's," he answered.

Fenris didn't by it but didn't say anything as they left. Hawke grimaced feeling a little nauseous and covered his mouth running off to the nearest alley and emptying the contents of his stomach. He held onto the wall for support and wiped his mouth once he finished.

"Okay. All good," Hawke took a few deep breaths. "I was thinking...maybe we could ask Varric to be the baby's godfather."

"Varric? He'll be happy to hear that. I'm surprised you don't want to ask Anders," Fenris replied. "I'd like to ask Sebastian."

"Sebastian? Really?" Hawke asked.

"I like him," Fenris answered.

"I knew it," Hawke smiled. "I knew you liked him."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Yes. I like the holy man…I think he'd a good fit for our child should something happen us."

"That's true," Hawke nodded. "Alright, so Varric, Sebastian and Anders as godfather's. I want Aveline to be the godmother."

"I agree," Fenris replied. "Shall we start with Anders then? Since we're already on our way to see him?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Hawke smiled.

"Would you like to spend the night with me this evening? Varric had some men over to fix the roof a few days ago," Fenris told him.

"So the mansion is turning livable is it?" Hawke teased.

"There's still blood stains that need to come out, a few bones here and there. There is still some character left in it," Fenris smiled a bit. "And...new sheets."

"New sheets? You're pulling out the stops. Hoping to get laid Fenris?" Hawke asked moving closer.

"I think we're past that point," Fenris chuckled. He subtly pressed his hand to Hawke's abdomen. He dropped his hand as they headed for Darktown.

"You've gained some weight, that's good," Anders said as Hawke sat up.

"Between my mother, Isabela, Aveline and Fenris, how could I not?" He replied with a small chuckle. "Pretty soon I won't be able to fit my armor."

"Still a long way to go for that," Anders assured him. "Getting enough rest?"

"Plenty," Fenris answered.

"I'll relax while he works on his technique," Hawke added.

Anders nodded. "Anything I should know? Concerns? Questions?"

"...What's the probability of the baby being a mage?" Hawke asked. "Bethany and I were both mages because of our father...but Carver isn't…"

"I'm not sure. We may not know until the baby is born, or until they're older. Do you remember when you presented as a mage?" Anders asked.

"Mother says I was just a year or two old. Singed her favorite curtains," he chuckled a little.

"And Bethany?" he asked.

"Maybe a year and a half?" Hawke answered. "These are better questions for Mother…"

"We've established a time frame at least," Anders jotted a few things down on papers and tucked it into a small book.

"What's that?" Fenris asked.

"Hawke's health information. I keep notes on all of my patients. Completely confidential," Anders answered.

"Speaking of, Fenris and I want you to be one of the baby's godfathers," Hawke said. "That is if you'd like to."

"I'd be honoured. I am a bit surprised though," Anders replied.

"We each get one," Hawke told him. "I get you, Fenris gets Sebastian, and we both agreed on Varric."

"You make it sound like a transaction," Anders replied, amused. "Either way, I will happily be the child's godfather. Not that it will be necessary. You wouldn't let anything happen to each other."

"True, but it's always good to be prepared right?" Hawke said, standing up. "We'll see you later?"

"Hanged Man for drinks. Never miss it," Anders replied.

"We should tell Varric next," Fenris said as they left. "Then head to the Chantry."

Hawke wrinkled his nose. "So much walking."

"I'll buy you a candied apple from one of the vendors," Fenris said as they took the lift up to Lowtown.

"You're bribing me with food? Do you really think that will work?" Hawke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fenris raised an eyebrow. "Did it work?"

"...Yes.." Hawke answered.

Fenris chuckled.

* * *

"These sheets are incredible," Hawke stretched out on the bed and buried his face into the pillow.

"Thought you might like them," Fenris set down a cup of water for Hawke and a glass of wine for himself. "Got them from Hightown."

He settled back on the bed with a book and Hawke rolled over laying his head on Fenris's chest. "You're reading the Book of Shartan," Hawke said.

"I am," Fenris replied, wrapping his arm around the mage. "I read a bit every night before I go to bed."

"You've dog eared the pages," Hawke noticed.

"I've read it a few times," Fenris shrugged. "I can put it away if it bothers you."

"I can sleep through everything," Hawke got under the covers and got more comfortable.

Fenris kept his arm around him and stroked his side. He looked down and saw Hawke fast asleep a little while later. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head and frowned, hearing a small thud just downstairs.

He quietly slipped out of bed and grabbed his sword from the wall. He made sure Hawke was asleep before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Fenris ducked as someone jumped out at him and raised his sword to block the next attack. He led the attacker away from the bedroom and got him in the hall, pinning him to the wall with a dagger at his throat.

The man smirked as Fenris ripped the mask off his face. "Danarious sends his regards." Fenris growled and dragged the knife across his throat in one fluid motion stepping back as the body slumped to the floor.

He pushed his hair away from his face and searched the man for anything that might point to where Danarious was. He stuffed what he found into his pocket and looked at the body. He knew he couldn't just leave it there. Hawke would see that it was fresh.

Fenris hefted the body up and carried it out of the mansion dropping it in some random spot before returning back to the mansion. Locking all the entrances and windows and doing a full sweep before he felt satisfied and went back to the bedroom.

Hawke had since sprawled out on the bed. Lying on his back with a hand on his stomach. Fenris got back into bed and pressed his lips to Hawke's temple putting his hand over Hawke's.

"I'm going to make sure nothing happens to either of you," he whispered stroking his hand.

* * *

"Fenris, you don't want to do this," Anders said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did not call you here to talk me out of it," Fenris replied. "As long as Danarious is alive, Hawke, nor our child will be safe from him or his minions."

"And leaving without telling Hawke will hurt him a lot worse," Anders told him. "What happens if you don't come back?"

"I'm going to come back," Fenris stated. "And until I do, you are going to be there for Hawke."

"But what if you don't come back Fenris?" Anders asked. "What am I supposed to tell Hawke?"

"The truth," Fenris answered. "I already caught word of where Danarious is going. He's not going to get away from this time."

He handed Anders an envelope. "Give this to Hawke. If I'm not back...Take care of him Anders."

Anders nodded and took the envelop. "Be careful Fenris."

"Just take care of Hawke," Fenris said as he left.

"Sam? Sweetheart what's the matter?" Leandra asked as Hawke walked inside.

"I...Fenris...he left…" he answered. "He's just gone…"

"He probably just went to get something and he'll be right back," Leandra said coaxing him to sit down.

"That's what I thought...but he's been gone for two days and...no one's seen him. None of Varric's contacts, none of Aveline's guards...he's just...gone," Hawke put his face in his hands. "He left…"

"I'm sure there is a perfectly good reasonable explanation for this," Leandra wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back. "Do you want some tea?"

He shook his head. "I….I'm just going to lay down…" he went to the bedroom and crawled under the sheets curling up.


End file.
